


In Love With Insanity

by Azeran



Series: AH Boys [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something else they realized though, watching him. Their little twink inexplicably belonged to Ryan. Oh sure, he was on loan to the crew for the time being. Maybe he’d even stick around as long as the assassin himself. But if any one of them attempted to take their relationship with Gavin above a friendly level, their ass would be on the line, if not buried six feet under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I'm fighting a severe writer's block these days, and this was just something I hammered out while I wait for motivation to strike. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of the guys in this fic, nor do I own GTA, the Fake AH Crew, etc etc.

When Ryan told them he had someone with the perfect skill set to execute their plans, nobody thought twice about it. They were pulling their grand heist! And breaking into the home of Los Santos’s most infamous criminal was a lot easier on paper than it was in reality. To get past the Corpirate’s impressive security system without blowing the whole damn building up (Michael’s idea), including his prized treasure room, the crew needed a hacker. Someone efficient, fast, and trustworthy. So yeah, they put their faith in Ryan’s word. Anyone associated with the Vagabond had to be good, right? Fucking psychotic probably, but none of them would exactly pass their psych evaluations squeaky clean.

Then along came Gavin. Loud mouthed and flighty as a bird, he was all tawny skin complimented by expressive green eyes set in a face that had Geoff immediately labeling him their personal twink. Because fuck you Ryan, there was no way the guy was fucking twenty something! Nobody was buying that sack of shit. Gavin didn’t help matters by being as enthusiastic as a child, flitting about all over their hideout and asking the stupidest, most outlandish questions they’d ever heard with his own brand of glaring enthusiasm. His debates were equally infamous. No, there was no fucking way to drown in the rain stupid! Who even thinks shit like that? 

Despite all that, there was no doubt Gavin was a genius at the computer. Sure, he fucked around a lot, made stupid mistakes and got on all their nerves, but he knew his stuff. None of the crew could argue that. The way his fingers flew across the keyboard was almost hypnotic, lines of code and video feed blurring into a frantic cornucopia of technical garble that Ray declared impossible for any normal human being to understand, unless they were tripped out or something. Man, that’d be freaky stuff. Yet Gavin was apparently the exception to the rule, and the more they all watched him, the more it became clear he was really the best of the best. He could dig up intel faster than they could blink. While simultaneously hacking the Pentagon, Ryan proudly declared. He’d seen him do it. TWICE. As if hearing such praise come from the Vagabond’s mouth wasn’t enough to convince them, Geoff dared Gavin to do it again. It was a sucker bet. The brit walked away a grand richer, and all it took him was one measly half hour. Yeah, Gavin definitely knew his stuff. 

There was something else they realized though, watching him. Their little twink inexplicably belonged to Ryan. Oh sure, he was on loan to the crew for the time being. Maybe he’d even stick around as long as the assassin himself. But if any one of them attempted to take their relationship with Gavin above a friendly level, their ass would be on the line, if not buried six feet under. Ryan seriously did NOT appreciate people messing with his property. A touch that lingered overly long was guaranteed to end with a sharp glare of those icy blue eyes, or Ryan’s patented creepy smile that promised nothing but a whole world of pain. Then there was the looming. Ryan had a thing where he liked to hover next to Gavin while he worked, a broad hand curling possessively around one of his forearms while he’d bend down to whisper into his ear, throaty laughter making chills run up the entire crew’s spine. 

If Gavin noticed Ryan’s antics, he didn’t say anything. Or he didn’t care. He’d just smile and laugh, leaning into the taller man’s chest while Ryan shot them all looks over his shoulder, daring any of them to step forward, interfere. Honestly, it had Jack all but convinced that Ryan had kidnapped Gavin from some poor weeping couple back in merry old England, probably to make him his personal hacker turned sex slave. He was creepy enough to do something like that. And Gavin went along with it either because he was suffering Stockholm syndrome….or he was just as batshit crazy as Ryan was. The crew was pretty divided on which option was more likely. Geoff and Ray voted crazy. Michael and Jack were opposed. 

All four of them were wrong. Well, sort of. Gavin wasn’t crazy, and he certainly hadn’t been deluded into caring for Ryan. That had come naturally, though it was a lot more than simple caring. Gavin loved him. Real, actual love, which was far less surprising to the crew after the way they’d seen him and Ryan interacting together. What did shock them? Ryan loved Gavin back. It wasn’t just possessiveness, or whatever the fuck else. He loved the brit. They worked together, fought together, lived together--Michael still called bullshit on that one, because none of them had ever seen his place. And according to Ryan it was going to stay that way. He and Gavin liked their privacy, the fucking spoilsports. But that was besides the point. Ryan and Gavin were hopelessly in love, and anyone who tried to fuck with that would face the consequences. Maybe it was their morbid curiosity, but all of the crew was looking forward to the day when someone outside their inner circle fucked up and had to pay the consequences. It’d be interesting. Until that time, they were pretty well content to stand back and watch the strange romance unfold. 

Seriously though. Who knew the Vagabond could fall in love?


End file.
